1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine that is used for human speech, human voice, or text based language recognition, comprehension of intent and command execution with particular application for providing an input into an executable application.
2). Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings illustrates an engine 210 for interpreting voice data and executing commands based on the voice data. The engine 210 is located on a device such as mobile device 212. A microphone of the mobile device 212 is used to detect and record the voice data into an input module 214. The input module 214 then transmits the voice data over the Internet 216 to a transcription service 218. The transcription service 218 automatically transcribes the voice data into text and transmits the text back over the Internet 216 back to the mobile device 212. A natural language processing (NLP) module 220 analyzes the text and provides the analysis to an execution module 222. The NLP module 220 may for example find synonyms of the text. The execution module 222 then enters the text or synonyms of the text into an executable application 224 such as a maps application, a calendar application, an application for restaurants or services, or the like. When the user records a command, “Find me a cheap restaurant nearby. I don't like Italian food.” the execution module 222 selects the appropriate execution application for restaurants nearby. However, further data that is entered into the executable application 224 returns results for Italian food restaurants that are nearby, which is not what the user had intended.